Chocolate Frogs, Amortentia & Dean Winchester
by DestielShipper13
Summary: Dean has eaten a box of chocolate frogs laced with Amortentia made by Castiel for his Potions assignment. Do I really need to say more?


**So this idea came to me when I was eating a chocolate frog that I got from the HP studio tour, and I was up all night writing this! I'm a terrible writer, but I hope that you enjoy the story all the same.**

 **Any reviews are appreciated and I'm grateful for anyone who takes the time to read this. Thankyou, and enjoy :)**

* * *

Castiel sighed with relief as he threw his finished potions assignment on to his bedside table. It had taken him all day, but he had finally finished it. The assignment had been to make and conceal Amortentia in an item of food, and Castiel's choice of food had been a box of chocolate frogs. He lay down on his bed, staring up at the canopy. He saw a small spider making a web in the corner of the bed, and smiled as he remembered the previous night when he had had to get rid of a spider on Dean's bed. Dean acted all tough and macho, but the moment he saw a spider, no matter how big, he turned into a wimp and had to get Castiel to get rid of it. Cas didn't really understand, as he knew that Dean had seen so much worse. Cas liked to rush to Deans rescue. He liked being the one Dean called to for help. He liked being Deans knight in shining armour.  
He smiled as he pictured Dean lying in an enchanted sleep in a high tower, and Castiel coming to his rescue, and kissing Dean to wake him up, and them riding off into the sunset and living happily ever after and -  
"Cas, you awake?" the voice of Dean brought him out of his reverie. Thank god Dean couldn't do legilimency (although Castiel himself was rather good at it).  
"Mmmm." he mumbled, as he blushed at the thought of Dean seeing his daydreams. He felt Dean sit down at the end of his bed.  
"Who you thinking about?" he asked. Cas' eye's snapped open.  
"What?" he replied, worried. Did Dean know what he was thinking? Had he gone to Professor Snape's legilimency class after all?  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Dean said, talking as though Cas was stupid. When Cas continued to just stare at him, he sighed.  
"Cas, dude, you were obviously thinking about someone. You were smiling and blushing to yourself with your eyes closed when I walked in. Don't pretend you weren't. I'm not the brightest, but anyone could see that you've got a crush on someone."  
"Oh, um, no one you'd know." Cas stammered. Had he really been that obvious?  
"Try me." Dean persisted, not letting Cas get away that easily.  
Cas shook his head. "Fine. Don't tell me." Dean said with a huff, getting up from Cas' bed and throwing himself down on his own.  
"You know," Dean continued "if you tell me who it is I could set you up with her."  
"Trust me, they don't reciprocate my feelings." Cas sighed, giving up on denial.  
"Well, you never know until you try." Dean said. If he had picked up on Cas' use of the word 'they' instead of 'her', he didn't let on. The only person Cas had told of his sexuality had been his older brother Gabriel. Gabriel had been accepting, and Cas loved him for it. Gabe was only a year older than Cas, and was his favourite brother. He was a friend of the Weasley twins, and had helped them pull off countless tricks and pranks, and had been in more detentions than all of his other brothers combined! He was almost never seen without his pockets stuffed with candy; Cas didn't know where the hell he got it all from, and to be honest he didn't want to know.  
He shuddered at the thought of Dean finding out his true feelings. What if he hated him for it? What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore? Cas didn't think he could bare it if Dean didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Yes, he had been in love with him for about two years, but he was fine with just being his friend. He would rather have a little Dean, than no Dean at all.  
He looked over at the beautiful boy on the bed next to his. He had his eyes closed, and looked peaceful; his chest rose and fell with every breath , and his mouth was slightly open, causing his blonde hair to flutter when he exhaled.  
"Dude, why are staring at me?" he mumbled. "Huh? How did you know I was looking at you? You've got your eyes closed." Cas asked, startled.  
"We've been best friends for years. I just know. It's like having Spidey Senses." He replied.  
Cas turned his eyes back towards the canopy and sighed. Maybe Dean wasn't his in the way Cas wanted him to be, but he was his friend, and that was enough for now.

* * *

Castiel woke up to bright summer sunlight streaming through the open curtains of the dormitory. Slowly he stretched, feeling the bones in his back and legs click. "Good morning." said a sultry voice.

Cas opened his eyes, and was only mildly surprised to see Dean at the foot of his bed staring at him with a seductive smile on his face.  
Cas sighed. Another of Deans pranks was fast approaching.  
"Morning Dean." Cas muttered, still only half awake.  
Cas watched as Dean slid further up the bed towards him.  
"You're beautiful when you sleep you know," Dean continued in the sultry, and Cas had to admit arousing, voice. "You look so peaceful and calm and serene. Like an angel."  
Cas rolled his eyes and went to swing himself out of his bed, but Dean grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Cas' breath caught in his throat, and Dean smirked. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas stammered, confused. This didn't seem like a prank anymore.  
"Cas, I love you." Dean whispered. Cas' eye's widened and he was momentarily speechless. Where the hell was this all coming from?  
Dean leant forward and, before Cas could even react, pressed his lips against Cas'. Cas felt himself sink into the kiss, and caressed Deans face. Before long he had to breathe, and pulled away, leaving Dean sitting there smiling at him.  
Cas smiled at Dean and let his gaze wander, suddenly feeling very awkward. He looked down to the floor and vaguely acknowledged an empty box of chocolate frogs lying on the floor besides Deans robes and wand.  
Wait, chocolate frogs?  
With a sick feeling in his stomach he looked at his bedside table and felt a force like a punch in his gut when he saw that the box that had contained the Amortentia laced chocolate frogs was gone.  
"Shit. Shit, Dean, what have you done?"  
Dean just stared at him blankly, smiling serenely.  
"Shit." Cas repeated. Had he really just taken advantage of his best friend under the influence of Amortentia? Yes, he had, and he felt like a total asshole. He had been so wrapped up in his own feelings that he hadn't even noticed that Dean was drugged!  
"I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't know, I swear. I'll make an antidote right now. I'm so so sorry." he said, fighting off tears. For two minutes everything had been perfect. For two minutes the boy that Cas had loved for over two years had been kissing him of what Cas thought had been his own accord. For two minutes Castiel had been the happiest that he had ever been.  
"Wait." Dean said, now back to his normal voice. He took Cas' hand and stopped him from getting up for the second time that morning. A tearful Cas looked into the large green eyes that were gazing intensely at him. "Cas, I'm not under love potion." he said simply.  
Cas shook his head and gestured limply towards the empty box lying on the floor; "Yes you are Dean, you just don't know it."  
"No, Cas, I'm really not." Dean persisted, imploring Cas to believe him.  
Cas looked at him and saw that his eyes were clear and bright; He vaguely remembered reading somewhere that the eyes of someone under a love potion were cloudy and vacant.  
"Lavender told me in Defense Against the Dark Arts last week that you had a crush on me. I needed to check before I made my move." he continued, shrugging.  
"What?" he spluttered, incredulously. "How did Lavender know?" he asked, and then realised what he had just said. "I mean, why would Lavender think that?" he corrected himself, sheepishly.  
Dean smirked, and shrugged his shoulders again.  
"She's a girl." he stated simply, as though it was obvious.  
Suddenly Dean's earlier words sunk in.  
"Wait, you said 'before you made your move.'" Castiel whispered.  
Now it was Dean's turn to be sheepish.  
"I like you Cas. I mean, really like you."  
Cas felt tears welling up in his eyes again, but this time for a completely different reason.  
"Is this just a prank Dean?" he asked, still not one hundred percent sure that this was real. It seemed too good to be true, and in Cas' experience if something was too good to be true, it probably was.  
Dean looked shocked at Cas' question. "Of course not. You.. you do like me too don't you Cas?"  
Cas looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Cas. Slowly he leant over and kissed Dean on the cheek.  
"Yes. Yes I do. I have for a long time." he said softly. Dean smiled and for the second time in ten minutes pressed his lips against Cas', in a kiss even more passionate than the first.  
Cas melted, and felt Dean's strong arms wrapping around his waist. He was oblivious to anything besides the feel of Deans lips on his, and his hands on the small of Cas' back. Cas reached up and ran his hands through the mop of messy blonde hair on top of Dean's beautiful head, making it even more messy than usual. He smiled against Dean's mouth; he had dreamt of this moment so often, but had never thought that it would actually happen. This was the best moment of his life, and he couldn't think of words to describe the euphoria inside of him. He felt his heart swelling with love for the boy kissing him, and he knew that no moment in his entire life would ever be more perfect than this one.

* * *

Lavender Brown quietly climbed the stairs to the fifth year boys Gryffindor dormitory, ignoring the indignant stares from the boys in the common room below her.  
As she climbed, she wondered if her and Dean's plan had worked. She smiled as she thought of Castiel and Dean together; she had been the one that had told Dean about Castiel. Castiel was adorable, and couldn't have been more obvious about his feelings for Dean if he tried, but Lavender knew that if she had confronted him about it he would have denied and pushed her away. Dean had been the opposite of Castiel. Lavender had been shocked when Dean had told her that he liked Castiel in return. He had completely hidden his feelings for Cas, but Lavender was more than happy to help set the two of them up.  
She had been the brains behind the plan, as she was in Cas' potions class and knew about the assignment. She had surprised herself by her own genius!  
She had reached the door to the dormitory, and paused, wondering whether or not she should enter. After a few seconds of deliberation she decided that she would.  
She slowly opened the door, not making a sound, and stopped dead in the doorway, when she saw the two of them kissing on his bed. They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even heard her come in!  
She quickly backed out of the doorway and closed the door. She made her way back down to the bottom of the stairs smiling to herself. Her work here was done.


End file.
